Myotismon's heir
by Yamato795
Summary: The story sfter SHE'S MINE NOW, Matt is having these weird dreams, and all of the older Digidestined are acting starnge around him....
1. Default Chapter Title

(Okay, here we go. This will explain why Tai and the others were acting so weird about Myotismon trying to kidnap Matt in the last fic She's mine now. I'm not saying you have read that story, but I do suggest it so you know what just happened. This starts right after they got back from the Digital world, so please read and review.)

****

Myotismon's heir 

****

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed. I started to head for the light I saw far across the room, but suddenly, I find that I couldn't move my wrists. A little startled I looked to see that my wrists had been heavily shackled, and that I was unable to stand as well. Looking around, I soon came to the conclusion that I had no idea where I was. The walls around me were stone and I couldn't see beyond the light that was several feet away from my position. 

' _Where am I? And what's going on? The last thing I remember was talking to Tai outside my apartment building but where am I now?_ ', I thought as my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness surrounding me. I once again tried to pull free, but it seemed to be useless. Wherever I was, I was not going anywhere fast.

" Ah, awake I see. Frankly I'm surprised you have lasted this long in my dungeon, but that doesn't matter for soon we will see how truly strong you are. ", a low rasping voice commented as a shadow made it's way towards the light. I squinted hard, trying to make out who it was, but they were too far away and it was too dark. The figure let out a low chuckle as they moved closer. " Are you ready? "

I grit my teeth, unsure of what was to come. A shiver went down my spine, even when the temperature began to rise faster than bread in the oven! It abruptly became unbearably hot all around me, almost as if I was on fire. I tried not to scream but the pain became to great and then flames burst out from the heat that consumed me. I was literally burning. My heart was beating painfully in my chest and I couldn't breathe because of the suffocating smoke that forced itself into my lungs! I thrashed wildly, and even when I screamed I could still hear that shadow laughing across the room. It was a cruel, and familiar, sound.

* * * 

" Ahhhhhhh! ", I screamed as I sat up in my bed. Luckily my throat was so dry you couldn't hear me very well. I fell back onto my pillow holding my head, staring at the ceiling, and trying to catch my breath.

' _God, Matt what was that? Your dreams have never been that bad before! _', I scolded myself as I ran my hands over my sweaty forehead. ' _I've never had a nightmare like that before, and I sure haven't been tortured in any dungeons. And I thought fighting the Digimon Emperor was bad, whoever that was there with me, they were pure evil, that's for sure. Man, those flames hurt. I wonder why… _'

" Matt, was that you I heard? It's the middle of the night. ", my dad remarked groggily as he entered my room, rubbing his forehead. He then met my gaze, and shook his head. " What are you doing up? It's a school night. "

" It's nothing, Dad, I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm fine, you can go back to bed. ", I lied. Yeah, I felt bad about it, but I didn't need my dad worrying about me right now. " You need your sleep too. "

" All right. If you're sure you'll be okay, Matt. ", he remarked as he closed the door behind him with a yawn. " Good night, son. Sweet dreams. "

" Good night, Dad. ", I replied softly, staring down at my floor. ' _Sweet dreams, who is he kidding? I haven't had a nightmare like that since Myotismon was trying to take over Tokyo four years ago. I thought I'd grown out of them. _'

I spent the rest of the night trying to get back to sleep, but it was useless. Every time I started to drift off, I kept feeling as if I was on fire again. There was nothing that I could do but lay there and wish that it was morning, or that maybe I could pass out and get some rest. Unfortunately I was wide-wake until my alarm went off, and I had to get up. Luckily, I did feel as tired as I normally would be.

Like every morning, I put on my school uniform and did my hair the way I liked it. I was glad to see that most of the marks from Ken's whip lashing on my face had begun to heal and were going away. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my things and headed out the door. No way some dream was going to stop me from having fun today. Cass met me half way to school with a kiss good-morning.

" Hey, how'd ya sleep? ", I asked her as I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and we started walking. She rested her head on my shoulder.

" Actually, I was surprised I could sleep at all, considering what Ken tried to do to me. ", my girlfriend retorted after a moment, looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers. " How about you, Matt? "

" Truthfully, I had this really weird dream. ", I started, but someone came up behind me and slapped my back like I deserved some kind of praise.

" That sounds just like you, Matt. Always having to be weird! ", Tai cracked as he winked over at Cass. I could feel my cheeks start growing hot, but I got it under control before anyone could notice. I tried not to get defensive.

" Look, Tai, it was really weird. I was chained up in some dungeon and this guy that I couldn't see in the dark lit me on fire! ", I implied, my tone a little harsh. I hated when Tai made fun of me in front of Cass. I didn't do that to him in front of Sora, did I? " Besides, I'm not the one who used to dream about battling evil digimon, am I, Tai? And besides, after that I couldn't sleep. "

I swear, as soon as I told Tai about the fire thing, his face went a pale white. But then he seemed to be his regular perky self. " Okay, okay, ya got me there, but do you really wanna fight me in front of your new girlfriend, Matt? You know I'd smear ya all over the sidewalk, and that would just be humiliating. "

" Tai, you know I could take you anytime and any place. ", I glared at him evilly and it made Cass giggle at the both of us.

" Will you two stop it? I know you two used to fight all the time, but I don't need actual proof. ", she said playfully. " And if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for school and the others will kill us. Mimi told us to be there early. "

" Aw, come on, Mimi won't mind us being a few minutes late. ", Tai laughed. Boy was he wrong. She was so mad at us for wasting her time when she could've been talking to Joe that I think she could've killed us. When we finally calmed her down she told us that they were having another dance at our school soon, and she would still be in Japan when it finally came. I looked over at Cass, memories of our first and last school dance together fresh in my mind. (See THAT FATEFUL NIGHT!) **She gave me a fake shiver just to see me laugh. **

" Well, now that your wonderful news is out, I have something I'd like to ask you guys. ", I spoke up, still holding my girlfriend around the waist just in case Jun were to come around the corner. " Are we all go to the Digiworld after school? "

Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Tai all met gazes for a moment. It gave me the creeps, it was like they knew something I didn't, but I knew that was silly. They were my best friends, and they had been since we'd returned from the digital world, and I knew they wouldn't keep something from me. It took a moment before any of them said something, and just before Izzy spoke up, Cass shot me a concerned look.

" Uh, sorry, Matt, but we already made plans for just us to go with the new Digidestined. We figured you'd have a rehearsal with your band or something. ", the computer whiz said staring down at the floor.

I was a little hurt. " But with Myotismon back I figured that we'd need all the firepower we had to defeat him again. I mean, it took a miracle the last time! "

" Sorry, Matt, but we only got passes from the computer lab teacher for the four of us and the younger kids. ", Tai told me, his brown eyes never meeting my gaze. " Maybe next time, okay? Besides, you were up all night, right? "

" That shouldn't have to do with anything, Tai Kamiya. I know something's up, so you can stop covering it up already. ", I shouted as I started to storm off down the hall. " When you plan on telling me I may talk to you again. "

" Matt, wait! ", Cass yelled after me as she ran down the hall.

To be continued:

( Well, I know people want to know why everyone is acting so strange around Matt, but if you really wanna know just wait for the next part, okay? Please review! )

****


	2. Default Chapter Title

(Here we go! Second part already! I love this story, but I need to get typing cause you people like the story, not the little captions I leave. Okay, pick it up right where we left off, Matt had just stormed off from the others with Cass on his heels….)

****

Myotismon's heir Part 2

" Matt, wait up! ", Cass repeated for maybe the fifth time, having to full out run to catch up with me. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop to catch her breath. I felt kinda bad about walking away from her. She wasn't who I was mad at. I turned around and gave her a gentle kiss, just barely brushing my lips against hers. She then gave me a small hug, and brushed her hand over my cheek.

" Are you gonna be okay? ", my girlfriend whispered.

" They're keeping something from me, I can feel it. Heck, I can see it by the way Sora keeps looking at me, and the way Tai won't answer anything I ask him straight. Their not telling me something, " I rasped in her ear, my eyes meeting hers. " and they've never done this to me before. They're supposed to be my friends. "

I knew there was nothing she could've said to make me feel any better, and that was fine with me, because she pulled me close and held me there. I felt safe in her arms, like the hurt of my friends going behind my back couldn't touch me there. I closed my eyes, trying to understand why my friends wouldn't need me. Wasn't I still one of the Digidestined? Didn't I still live up to the Crest of Friendship?

The bell rang suddenly, and I knew we had to get to class or we'd be in more trouble than we were already in. Cass kissed me just before she squeezed my hand and went into her history class that was right across the hall from my math class. I stepped in just before my teacher could notice I was late. I saw Izzy sitting in his seat in the corner, but once our eyes met I turned my gaze sharply taking my seat preparing for a long and boring class. The teacher didn't disappoint me.

After class, I met up with class to walk her to the gym for her next class, and then I'd head to the music hall. When I started to walk over to her, I saw that Tai was with her right then, and I hesitated. She knew how I felt about all this, and I was kinda scared to go near them right then, so I stayed put, hoping she'd see me. After a minute, she did, and she left Tai and came right over.

" Hi. ", she greeted me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" What did he want? " I had to ask, and she probably knew that I would. Our eyes met, a lock that I lost myself in, until her voice brought me back.

" He wanted to tell me something, but I told him I didn't want an explanation that he couldn't just give you. I also told him that how he hurt your feelings and it's hard to trust people who keep things from you. ", Cass told me honestly, stroking my cheek. " Now, let's get to class before I get you in trouble. "

It was horrible at lunch. There was no way I could sit near my friends, and Cass had a different lunch than us, so I was on my own. I found Tony, one of the guys in my band, and he anxiously asked me to sit with him and his friends. God, they were seriously immature, but it was better than eating alone. I couldn't find Cass until our seventh hour class in the science lab. And that's when Tai finally caught up with me. There was no way I could leave either.

" Matt, please listen to me. Let me explain… ", he started.

" No, Tai, you listen to me. I can see it on all of your faces, and I don't like it. You're lying to me about something, and I can tell right now you're not gonna tell me what it is. ", I snapped, cutting him off. My glare was like ice, and he stood there speechless, unable to respond. " I've never lied to you, you know that, and I tell you everything! Is this what I get for trying to be a good friend? Why is it that we come back from one bad trip to the Digital world and all of a sudden it's like I'm outta the loop! And what's worse, you're purposely excluding me everything now! "

" Matt, is not like that, we're just…. ", the ex-bearer of Courage tried.

" Just what, Tai? Don't I have a right to go to the Digital world too? Don't I deserve to be able to see Gabumon and the other digimon? ", I hissed at him, fighting the urge to punch him. " How could you just assume I had 'better' things to do? What gives you guys the right to exclude me at all? "

Cass took my arm, trying to calm me down. " Matt, please, just try and listen to him. You don't even know what he was going to say anymore. "

" I don't want to hear it either. " I took her hand and I walked away, this time taking her with me. I didn't care that I'd just yelled at one of my best friends. In my opinion, he deserved it right now. Why did they have to do this? Didn't they need me anymore? Wasn't I important to the group anymore?

* * *

" Promise me you'll get some sleep tonight. ", Cass begged over the phone. It was getting late, and she was trying to convince me that I needed sleep. I did feel tired and everything, but I wanted to talk to her more. " Please, Yamato? "

" All right, all right. I'll go to sleep. ", I finally gave in after a long debate that I didn't really care for. " But you owe me one, Cass. "

" How 'bout I repay you tomorrow? It's a Saturday after all. ", she replied, a sly tone in her voice. I could just picture that mischievous grin on her face and it made me smile too as I pulled off my shirt to put on my pajamas. 

" Now how could I refuse that? ", I laughed. " Sure, but just me and you, okay? We haven't had a lot of time alone anymore, ya know? "

" Sounds great. Now if you don't go to bed I swear I'll find a way to torture you, Matt Ishida. ", she giggled as if she were trying to keep a straight face. " After a day like today you really need your sleep, so please try. Good night, okay? "

" Yeah, good night, beautiful. ", I told her softly, hanging up after she did. I flopped down on my bed and let out a sigh. I didn't really want to go to sleep, now that I thought about it, but I was pretty sure that if Cass caught me yawning tomorrow she'd know I'd broken my promise. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to have another nightmare right? Well, ya never know, but why should I worry?

I rolled over, pulling the covers up to my waist and finally closing my eyes. It felt good just to lie there, and I swear I could feel myself just drifting off.

" Get up. " The voice was as harsh as the kick to the stomach I received with it. I doubled over in pain, which just made the strange creature kick me again, ordering me to stand. That was easier said than done, for my hands were chained behind my back, keeping me from using my arms to stand. The thing then grabbed me dragging me towards the door across the room by my arm. His grip was like a steel dagger with his long claws digging into my skin. I tried my hardest not to let him see my discomfort, but I had to grit my teeth anyway just in case.

" Here he is, master, as defiant as ever. ", the thing that had taken me to a huge room remarked as he threw me to the floor. I could feel the gash in on my chest now as the dust and dirt on the floor were painful rubbed up against it. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from crying out. The dude's master stepped off his throne, but it was so dark and my vision was so blurry that I couldn't se who it was.

" Well, Guardian of Friendship, you have survived every kind of torture I have put you through, yet you still refuse me. ", the shadowy form implied as the figure stepped closer to me. I managed to make it to a kneeling position so I could glare up at him with ice in my blue eyes. " You know the other Digidestined are not coming for you, you know that your leader, Tai, would do anything to get rid of you, yet you still refuse to join me. How can you do this to yourself, Yamato? "

" Because I know you're lying. ", I rasped, my voice low and full of rage. " My friends are coming for me, they need me to help defeat you and you empire, they won't leave me here. You are just trying to play with my mind. "

" And once I am defeated, will they still need you, Yamato? Will they still accept you as part of their group, or are you just lying to yourself? ", the evil being retorted, a small hiss in his voice. " Am I really your enemy? "

" You've had me whipped, beaten, burned, and pretty much every other kind of torture you can think of. ", I snapped angrily. " Why should I want to even look at you? You're the only one I see causing me pain right about now? "

" You are a fool, bearer of Friendship. None of the other chosen children care about you, yet you are still loyal to them to the end. Don't you know what your leader said when he discovered you missing? ", the shadow implied sounding a bit frustrated with me. " To be frank about it, he was happy you were gone. "

" I don't believe you. ", I stammered. God, he was getting to me! He was making me doubt everything I had ever believed! But why? Why did he want me to join him? I didn't understand it, why me? " You're lying! Tai, and TK, and Gabumon, they all need me, no matter what you say! You're the one hurting me! "

" I'm the one trying to help you, boy! " His fist connected with my face, and for a brief moment, I was sure I saw who it was. I fell to the floor, my jaw slowly swelling. He stood over me, and I could feel his rage in the atmosphere.

" You will join me, willingly, or unwillingly. ", he whispered in my ears, and I could feel his chilling breath on my neck. I wanted to pull away, but he had an iron grip on my collar, and there was nothing he could do to get away. " There is no hope for the Digidestined against me, and I am giving you the chance out of all of them to be on the winning side of this war. I chose you out of all of them for a reason. "

With that he threw me to the floor. My head hit the stone hard, and I slowly began to black out, watching him walk off his cloak swirling around him.

" Ah! ", I sat up instantly in my bed, unable to see in the bright light coming from my window. It was morning, but there was something seriously wrong. That dream had been way too real, almost like a memory. But that was impossible, right? I had never been captured by Myotismon, as far as I could remember. I couldn't stop my body from trembling as I stood up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

" Hey, good morning, Matt. " TK was at the stove, making what smelled to me like eggs. I walked over and leaned over his shoulder to get a better whiff. He laughed, but I couldn't seem to smile along with him.

" Hey, little bro, what are you doing here? ", I asked him as I took a seat at the table a few feet away. " It's A Saturday, shouldn't you be sleeping in, or out with your friends or something, not making breakfast at your brother's apartment. "

" We haven't hung out together in a while, Matt. You're always busy with school, or your band, or on a date with Cass. And I'm always with a friend, or Kari, or in the Digital world. ", the bearer of Hope replied as he slid a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me and took his own seat across the table. " I missed it, ya know? "

" Okay, if you insist, TK. ", I laughed dryly, shaking my head.

After about an hour or so, TK had to leave and I was finishing up the dishes when I noticed something, he'd left his backpack on our table. Wiping off my hands with a towel, I walked over to it and saw it right away. His green D-3 was attached to the strap glittering in the sunlight from the window across the room. I picked it up, trying hard not to smile to myself. I wanted answers, and here was my way to them. I could use my brother's D-3 to go to the Digiworld myself and find out why all of this was happening. But only if it would open the gate for me. I had to smile.

* * *

" Matt, are you sure you want to do this? What if it won't work? ", Cass asked me. When we'd met up, I had begged her to come to the school with me, and we had to sneak in a window, but we were inside and set to go if the D-3 worked.

" It has to work, Cass. It has to. I told you about my dream, and I need to know what's going on. ", I insisted firmly, confidence in my voice. " And if the others won't tell me what is going on, then I'll have to find out on my own. "

" Then I'm coming with you. ", she remarked taking my arm.

I grinned down at her. " Okay, then let's do it. Cross your fingers and hope this works, beautiful, we need all the luck we can get. Digi-port open! "

There was this hum, and then a click, and then we were no longer standing in the computer room of the middle school. I remember thinking as we passed through the gate, ' _I'll have to thank TK for this later! Can't believe it worked! _'

To be continued: 


	3. Default Chapter Title

( Okay, for story purposes, this chapter of the story will be marked by who's POV I'm using. If it says narrator's, then that means that it is third person and that it's really from no one's POV, okay? Now, here we go, on with the story! Please enjoy and review! )

****

Myotismon's Heir Part 3 

( Narrator's POV )

****

" You mean you left your D-3 at Matt's apartment! TK how could you? If he finds it he might actually use it! ", Tai exclaimed when TK came over and while he and Kari were talking he had discovered his backpack missing. Tai had over heard, and now he was over reacting. " Man, if we didn't have enough problems! "

" I didn't mean to, Tai! I guess I just forgot about it while I was doing what you asked! I mean, I didn't even like the idea of going over there and having to pretend like nothing was wrong with the entire group, or that my brother's life is in danger! ", the bearer of Hope cried, sounding a little angry. " I don't like that you guys asked me to lie to him, okay? Maybe it's better that I left my D-3 there! "

" TK, you can't mean that! Tai told me what happened four years ago. You don't want that to happen again, do you? ", Kari asked him, a concerned look in her brown eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder. TK hung his head.

" No, but I don't want to lie to him anymore. ", he whispered.

" If that D-3 opens the gate for him I don't think we'll have to anymore. We have to find him now, you guys! You two go round up the new Digidestined and I'll get on the phone and round up the older ones, all right? ", Tai implied heading over for the phone on the small table in the hallway. " We'll all meet at the school. "

* * * 

( Matt's POV )

****

We landed right where I hoped we would, near Gabumon's territory. He greeted us first, surprised to see us without any of the others. I told him of the whole situation, how the others were lying to me, and that TK's D-3 was how we'd gotten here. He was happy to see Cass again, and I was happy she was once again wearing the red leather body suit that the Digital world's gate put her in when she came through. ( See SHE'S MINE NOW 1-4 ) **But that thought was soon gone.**

" We'd better set out to do what we came for, Yamato, before we get caught by the others. ", Cass commented as we began to head into the forest. I nodded, even though I had no idea where exactly we were going. 

" You know, Matt, maybe we should find Tentomon. He might know where Myotismon is. ", Gabumon suggested after a long silence that he didn't like.

" Yeah, but what if he tries to tell the others that we're here? I already have the feeling that the others are trying to keep me away from Myotismon, and the last thing I need is them here and dragging me back. ", I replied. I was so confused. I had no idea why my dreams were of torture, and why the others seemed to already know about them, but it seemed the only way I'd find out was with the only people I could trust right now, Cass and Gabumon. " We'll have to do this without help. "

" Where do you think you kids are going? No one trespasses in my garden without my permission and gets away with it! ", a sneering voice we all knew well came from behind us. The three of us turned to see the Digimon Emperor standing behind us, holding his whip menacingly. " Care to show me you passes? "

" We don't have time for this, Ken. ", I snarled clenching my fists.

" Oh, really? ", the blue haired boy challenged. " Do you really think I'd let you get away with humiliating me like that, Yamato? I've come here to teach you and the rest of the Digidestined a lesson. Now, where are they? "

Cass had to giggle. " It's just us, oh mighty emperor. "

" What? No matter, I'll just destroy the two of you, and then when your friends come they'll find you dead. ", Ken retorted angrily. " Get them, Monochromon! Destroy them, Bakemon! Take no prisoners this time? "

" None of you fancy dead digimon this time? ", Gabumon laughed as he ran forward at a group of Bakemon. " How simply easy for me! Blue Blaster, HA! "

They were destroyed, but there was more still coming at us from every direction. I held Cass with on arm and punched one of the ghost-like digimon with the other as it came near us. The emperor was laughing evilly, and I really wanted to punch his lights out too, but three Monochromon were protecting him and even Gabumon couldn't seem to get through them. There were just too many of them!

I hated to say what I did then. " Run for it! "

Cass and I whirled and ran away from the fight. I could hear Gabumon following close behind, fending off Bakemon with his Blue Blaster. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath us and threw us all in separate directions. A Drimogimon had drilled trough the ground and tossed us all aside. My back hit a tree and I couldn't see to get up. I grit my teeth, trying to see through the dirt cloud that had risen all around the huge battle. What I then saw before me made me scream, but before I could his hand clamped over my mouth.

" No more delaying it, Yamato. You are mine once more. ", Myotismon sneered down at me. The next thing I knew was a sudden darkness.

* * *

( Cass's POV )

****

" Matt, no! ", I screamed when I saw that vampire's cape swirl around him and then they both disappeared. Once he was gone I saw his mini computer and TK's green D-3 drop to the ground by that tree. Gabumon and I both ran there.

' _This al my fault, if I hadn't agreed to letting Matt come here Myotismon would never have found him. Maybe that's why the others tried to keep him away. Oh, God what do I do now? _', I thought Franticly as I scooped the small devices into my arms, and Gabumon led me to a small cave where we could hide from the emperor.

" I have to e-mail the others. We need their help! ", I whispered, holding back tears. Matt had showed me how to use this thing once, hopefully, the message I sent would make it to the Digidestined I had sent it to.

* * *

( Davis's POV )

****

" Davis, come to the Digital world right away! Matt's been taken by Myotismon and the Emperor is trying to destroy us with his slaves! –Cass. ", I read out loud to DemiVeemon who sat at the computer council. We were still waiting for TK and Kari to come back with Yolei and Cody, but then this strange message had appeared on my screen. " She sure sounds like she's in trouble. Maybe we should go now. I mean, what if we wait for the others and we all get there too late? " 

" But won't they get mad? ", the small digimon asked me.

" Not if we save Cass from the emperor! She's in trouble, DemiVeemon. We can't just sit here and ignore that! ", I insisted as I pulled out my blue D-3.

" All right, if you really think we should. ", he sighed as he hopped onto my shoulder and braced himself to go through the gate. " But once she's safe, let's e-mail them so that they know where we are and what's going on, okay? "

" Fine. ", I nodded, holding my device to the screen. " Digi-port open! "

* * *

( Cass's POV )

****

" Gabumon, what are we gonna do? Even if Matt were here, you wouldn't be able to digievolve with Ken's black D-3 in the area! ", I whispered. The rookie digimon was holding me tight in the cramped cave we were hiding in. It was minutes ago when I had sent that e-mail, and we could no longer hear Ken's pursuit of us. 

" The others are probably on their way right now. ", Gabumon insisted. His voice was icy and soothing, and I was glad that he was there with me.

" Hey, you guys can come out now. ", someone cried from the outside. I swore I knew that voice, but then it went on. " The Calvary's here and it's totally kicked the Digimon Emperor's butt. Are you guys okay? "

We were greeted by Davis's smiling face and Flamedramon stood behind him with a warm smile also. I hugged the younger boy tight for a moment, but then pulled away. He was blushing, and his digimon went back to his rookie level.

" I thought Ken would find us for sure. ", I gasped, my heart still racing. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of icy fingers on my spine. " But I thought you would bring the others. Aren't they coming too? We'll need them. "

" We were waiting for them to show up at the school when we found out Matt had TK's D-3 and then we got your message. We thought that since you sounded so urgent that we couldn't wait. ", he explained, a little shyly since he was blushing. I knew I shouldn't have hugged him, he was after all with Yolei. " I sent them an e-mail just a second ago anyway, so they'd know to hurry. "

" So what exactly happened, Cass? ", Veemon asked me.

" Well, we trying to find Myotismon when all of a sudden Ken showed up and tried to kill us with his servants. We were making a run for it when this Drimogimon threw us into the air separating all three of us. ", I told him, and I could hear the panic in my voice. " Then Myotismon appeared and took Matt away before we could stop him, and that's when we hid and sent that message to you. "

" Okay, I guess then all we can do now is wait for the others. ", Davis nodded in understanding. " Come on, let's go over by the gate and wait for them. "

In the next ten minutes, the rest of the Digidestined appeared, and I had to fill everyone in. TK suddenly became very angry, and whirled around and tried to hit Tai in the face. Izzy and Sora caught his arms and held him back.

" I knew it! I knew if we lied to him that this would someday happen. I told you if we kept this from him it would only hurt him more! ", he screamed at the brunette who was staring at him in shock. " Now we might lose him like we almost did before! This is your fault! You MADE me lie to him! You made me lie to my own brother for the past four years and now it might cost him his freedom! "

They finally got TK to calm down, and Tai would no longer meet anyone's gaze. I watched them all whisper to each other, and it seemed as if Davis, Yolei, Cody, and I were the only ones who didn't know what was going on. 

" Mimi, what did TK mean? What does Myotismon want with Matt? ", I asked the girl with pink hair. I had to know. I loved Matt, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him, so I need to know what was going on. " Please, tell me. "

" I guess we have no choice now. ", Joe sighed, his eyes on the ground.

To be continued:


	4. Default Chapter Title

(Man, people really got mad at me for leaving the last part where I did! I'm really liking where this is going, and guess what? You finally get to know what I've known all along: Why Myotismon's been after Matt! I hope you enjoy, and please review!)

****

Myotismon's Heir Part 4

(Matt's POV)

****

When I finally regained consciousness I expected to be chained down, or in a cell deep in the heart of a dark dungeon, not lying on a bed in a gothic room staring up at a black cloth canopy of the old fashioned bed. As I moved to sit up, I noticed that I was no longer in the black T-shirt and jeans I had gone to the digital world in, but a pair of silk black pants and a red button down dress shirt. I didn't see that my feet were bare until I hopped off the bed and my skin touched the ice-cold stone floor. Gulping down my nervous feelings, I headed for the door.

No one stopped me from leaving the room to my surprise, and I walked right out into the dark corridor without anyone trying to jump me. There was no one else in sight, and it didn't make any sense to me. Wasn't Myotismon going to try and keep me here? Or maybe he didn't think I was much of a threat? That probably was true, for my digimon, and my own digivice were no longer with me. 

' _If I were an exit, where would I be? _', I asked myself, shaking my head. There seemed to be no end of the hallway before me, and I had no choice but to go forward, until I reached the first door I had seen since the room I'd left. My hand reached out on impulse, and the door opened with a creek. Taking a deep breath, I went inside discovering instantly that it was dark in the room, except for a light in the center. After I took one step the door slammed shut behind me making me jump about three feet in the air. When I checked it, I found out it was locked. ' _This is great, this is just great. Not only am I in some strange room and have no idea what could possibly in here with me, I'm also trapped in here. I have to get out of here now! Who knows what Ken will do to Cass if I can't find her soon! _'

I made my way step by step to the center of the room only to find a candle there, burning on the floor. I reached out to touch the handle, but for some reason, my hand went on it's own to right over the flame. Suddenly, my eyes snapped shut, and I could see these images in my mind. It was like watching the preview clips of a movie, and trying to guess what was going on at the same time as they flashed by.

First I saw myself on the floor, forced to bow before Myotismon as he told me of all the things he knew of the other Digidestined. At that point, I had thought that they were lies, trying to get me to doubt my brother and my friends. The next image showed me in front of his magic mirror, and it was showing me proof of the things he said. Back then I didn't know it was a false image. The next thing I saw was something that I hadn't expected, an image I knew was true, and had never wanted to have to see again. I mentally cringed as I was forced to watch it all over again.

I was five, and it was right after the divorce. It had hurt my dad bad, and he'd started to drink. I was too young to understand that when people drink they can get violent, so I thought that when he hit me the first time that it was my fault. I spent the next year or so tiptoeing around my dad in the hopes of avoiding his rage, but it always seemed to get me caught faster. My dad got help after a while, but I still had the scars, the physical, and the kind that no one can see.

The last image was one even I had not been expecting. There I was, the way I looked four years ago, sobbing in front of that mirror. Myotismon reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. We both looked surprised, and then in an instant, I embraced him as if he were someone trying to help me. The flame then burned my hand, and as I pulled away my foot went out and kicked it over.

" Do you remember now? ", a silky voice asked from the shadows.

" You twisted me around, tried to make me your son, your heir to your evil empire. Before you could finish the others came, and they stopped you, and me. I got injured in the fight, and they found a way to erase my memories. ", I whispered, holding my stinging hand gingerly, my eyes still closed. " They wanted me to forget what you did to me, to be able to move on without knowing all the destruction I caused under your control. And when Ken brought you back you did something… "

" … to bring back some of your memories, to lure you back to the Digiworld. They may have erased your memories, but the programming I have placed in your mind is still there. ", Myotismon sneered as torches on the walls lit up as if on cue. I whirled around to see him standing behind me. " If I can get clear access to it once more, you will be as you once were. I will once again have an heir. "

" Never! I'm not gonna be your slave again. ", I shouted defiantly, clenching my fists tightly. " You may have gotten me to look at you like a creature worthy of some kind of caring, but I will never be your pawn again! I won't let you do it! "

" You have no choice in the matter. ", Myotismon sneered as he took a step forward. " If you had submitted to me long ago I never would have played so many games with your mind. Now stop delaying your own destiny! "

I made a mad dash for the door, easily getting around him. It was still locked, I was trapped in a windowless, exitless, room with a monster who wanted to make me his mindless slave again! He turned to face me in the shadowy room and I knew that things didn't look to good for me. He then opened his cape wide.

" Grisly Wing! ", he cried, releasing his attack. I knew the bats weren't to kill me like they had hundreds of digimon, but to bring me to him. Even with my memories of the last time he'd programmed me flooding back, I knew how he'd done it then. He needed me very close, and I couldn't let that happen!

The small black bats dug their claws into my skin, pulling me towards their master ever so slowly because I kept swatting my off. No matter how many I got off of me there always seemed to be more. I was a few feet away from the vampire when I finally got up the strength to turn around and try to run again. He grabbed my arm, pulling me right next to him. I tried to struggle, but his grip was like steel, and he was determined to keep me right there. He tilted me head to the side, and sunk his fangs into the soft skin of my neck. I'd never felt anything like it.

First there was pain, that was given. He wasn't taking blood though. I could almost feel this darkness invading my mind, taking over the way I thought and every spare corner of my mind. I could almost see that he'd found a spot in my mind to stash some kind of spell, one with the programming he'd put in me before. There was another surge of pain as he opened it, and I could feel my self washing away, going into a pit of black. I was pushed back into a tiny corner of my own mind, and no longer in control of anything I did. I feel to my knees the blackness covering me. 

* * *

( Tai's POV )

****

' _This is all my fault, TK's right. If we hadn't erased Matt's memories he would've known why we didn't want him to be near Myotismon. I mean, the guy twisted him until he was as evil as the vampire that tricked him! He lied to Matt, made him think we hated him, and worse yet, he got Matt to care about him. _', I thought to myself as we made our way towards where Myotismon's old castle still stood. Izzy was explaining to Cody more about the evil vampire, and Sora was telling Yolei about some of our other enemies. To my surprise, it was TK who noticed my silence. 

" Tai, I'm sorry about earlier… ", he started.

" Don't apologize, you were right. It was my idea to keep this a secret from Matt when I knew we shouldn't have. If we had told Matt sooner, we wouldn't be here now, hoping that Myotismon hasn't warped his mind again. ", I cut him off, my voice solemn and with no emotion. " If anything happens to him…. "

" Stop it, Tai! If you keep feeling sorry for yourself you won't be able to help us save Matt. So what if you've made a few mistakes? We still have time to correct them. ", Cass remarked, interrupting me. Her green eyes were burning into mine, and I couldn't look away from her. " You keep up all this self pity and we're not gonna get Yamato back, Tai. Is that what you want? "

' _She's right. I have to get a grip and start acting like a leader. When Augumon was the Digimon Emperor's slave Matt had to punch me to bring me to my senses, well, at least Cass didn't have to go that far! _', I thought as I clenched an anxious fist. I gave her a nod as my features turned determined. " You're right. We need to get to that castle right now before we're too late. Matt's counting on us! "

( Davis's POV )

****

" Cass, I've been meaning to ask you something. ", I spoke up as I approached the blonde girl walking next to me. I was more nervous then when I had asked Yolei out for the first time and in my heart I knew why. Ever since I'd first met Cass I had secretly liked her, but I knew nothing would ever come of it. She turned to me with those big green eyes and I could feel my temperature rise as if I was burning up. " Back when Ken was after you, why did you e-mail me? "

" I knew that the original Digidestined knew what was really going on, and I wasn't even sure I could trust them. You were the first one I thought of when I tried to pick one of you newer kids. ", she admitted slowly, a sheepish grin on her face as she tried not to blush. " Besides, you've saved me from an old boyfriend before. "

We both laughed, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was worried about Matt, and I felt really bad for her. From what the older kids told us, the things Myotismon did to her boyfriend sounding unbelievably cruel and painful. When she looked away from me and concentrated on walking again I felt like I should say something, but what could I say? I wished Matt were here for her right then.

Yolei took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I gazed into her brown eyes and could tell she was worried about me. I couldn't really think of anything to say, and in a few seconds I found out that I didn't need to because Gomamon did.

" Look, over the hill! ", the seal like creature exclaimed.

" There it is. Finally. ", Mimi commented with a grin.

I looked down the steep slope to see a stone building that looked seriously old. Yolei stuck her tongue out in disgust, and I had to agree with her. The place looked disgusting. Kari was the first to speak up after a moment.

" How are we gonna get inside? ", she asked, hands on her hips. All of the older kids looked at each other as if they were trying to come up with a plan all together. TK looked over at Cass as if to assure her that everything would be all right, but she didn't look too sure. Izzy had out his labtop that he'd brought with.

" Well, it's probably safe to say that the way we went in the last time will be blocked off from any further intrusion, and there's no way we'll be able to get through the front gates. He'll probably have guards posted. ", the former bearer of Knowledge concluded as he rapidly typed. It was times like these that he reminded me of my science teacher. " I do believe if my map is still current enough that there is a tunnel underground around here somewhere that we can use to get into the main hall. Now all we have to do is find the tunnel I believe. "

" Oh yeah, and do you see anywhere that we could find an opening? ", I demanded skeptically as I took a few steps down the hill by myself. " I mean, come on, it's not like it's right under our noses or somethiiiinnnnggg! "

The ground had opened up beneath me and I fell until I landed on my back in stale dirt and a cloud of dust was all around me. About ten feet up was where the others were now, and I could clearly see where I was. I found the tunnel to Myotismon's castle, and I hadn't even tried! Veemon and Yolei were up above, shouting down at me to see if I was okay. I'd found the tunnel, hadn't I?

In a few minutes, the others joined me, carefully hopping down into the dark musty tunnel along with me. Joe and Cody had brought flashlights and they led the way through the dirt corridor while Yolei took my hand, demanding to know if I was okay. She wouldn't let it go until I finally told her I was perfectly okay. As we walked I suddenly noticed that Cass was kind of straggling behind. I was about to say something to her, but then a figure moving in the shadows caught my eyes.

" Huh? " When I whipped my head to look in that direction it was gone. My features read of confusion, because I was sure I had seen something, but there was nothing there at all. My girlfriend saw my sudden distress.

" Is something wrong, Davis? ", she asked me quietly.

" I thought I saw something in the darkness, but I guess I didn't. ", I told her slowly, still letting my eyes linger where I thought I had seen movement seconds before. I then shrugged helplessly. " Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me. "

Even though I was able to fool her thinking into I was fine, I was sure I wasn't fine. A shiver ran down my spine, and I couldn't shake my fears or doubts. There was something about this place that was making me on edge.

* * *

( Cass's POV )

****

Even though I appeared confident to Tai and the others that we would find Matt in time, I knew that I really didn't feel that way. I had been worrying this whole mission. What if we were too late to help Matt? What if Myotismon had already brainwashed him like he had four years ago, or maybe he'd done worse.

I saw Davis watching the shadows and thought nothing of it. No one really seemed to notice that I was falling behind, but I just could find the strength to walk. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I had to stop so I could hold them back. I clenched my fists and tried to focus my mind. ' _Come on, stop being so weak, Cass, you know Matt's gonna be okay. He has to be. I just gotta stop from being such a baby and keep going. I don't see TK crying about all of this now, huh? _'

I stood up straight and took a deep breath. I was about to start walking and catch up with the Digidestined when hands reached out from the darkness and grabbed me. I tried to scream, but one of my captor's hands was over my mouth, while the other was around my middle restraining my arms. I struggled, but their strength seemed inhuman and they pulled me towards the darkness. Once we were in the blackness, I suddenly felt very faint, and lost consciousness. 

~~~

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to see through the haze before them. Within seconds, I could feel a mattress beneath me, and realized that I was in a gothic looking bedroom on a bed. Growing frantic abruptly, I tried to get up, but found that there was a familiar figure straddling my waist and holding my arms down firmly. He had his eyes closed as he leaned in, his features almost serene, and his mouth slowly opened to reveal fangs. I screamed as Yamato came in closer.

To be continued: 

( Okay, a little sidetrack information here. In case you didn't understand what Myotismon did to Matt, here's a quick explanation: He kidnapped Mat after when the episode Sora's Crest of Love took place, and made Matt his own personal torture toy. He then wanted Matt to become his heir if he were ever to die, so he tortured hi with his own mind until he finally broke down, and then he made Matt a vampire. I'll try to fit more info later in the story. Hope nobody gets mad about the abusive father thing, I Know it's overdone. )

****

Please review! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

( Here we go, part five already. This story is going very well, and I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed any of my stories, I only continue because of the encouragement! I hope you enjoy this part, and I don't know if this will be the last part! Also, someone was worried I'd make this NC-17, but I don't think I'll ever write anything like that! Please be sure to review okay? )

****

Myotismon's heir Part 5

( Narrator's POV )

****

The scream Cass was letting out seemed to fade as Matt's lips caressed her neck. She'd been so sure that he was going to sink those fangs into her skin that she had panicked, but it appeared that Yamato had other plans. She was surprised when his mouth made it's way up her neck, over her cheek, and over to her lips. For just a moment, she struggled, but he was, after all, her boyfriend. His grip didn't seem so tight, or nearly as threatening to her now, even as he pulled away.

" Finally, you're awake. ", he commented, seeing her eyes open. His were now a blood red, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Tai had told her that when Myotismon had warped Matt's mind his eyes had turned red to show he was evil. It seemed the Digidestined were too late to stop the evil lord now.

He grinned down at her, and it exposed his fangs. Cass wanted now more than ever to be able to get up, but he had her pressed down firmly on the mattress. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and she wanted to hide from the hunger in his red eyes that seemed to pierce through her. When she tried to struggle, he shook his head, his grin growing wider, and it almost seemed to mock her.

" You're staying right here, my dear. Can't have our first date end so abruptly, can we? ", Matt whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

The blonde girl jerked her head so she was out of his reach just in time to have him miss by centimeters. " First date? What are you talking about, Matt? Don't you recognize me? I'm your girlfriend don't you remember? "

" I'm sorry, my love, but I do not know you. I spotted you walking with those Digidestined brats after Myotismon told me I should pick a mate. I didn't want one of those chosen girls, pink is not a favorite of mine, I don't like cameras, and the red headed girl was walking arm and arm with the leader. ", the blonde vampire replied, his voice cool, and almost silky. " There was another female Digidestined, but she didn't suit me as well as you. One look at you and I had to have you. "

She was almost flattered. Out of all the girls that had come to the digital world he had had the instinct to choose her once more. But then again he _was_ being controlled by new hormones that were in his system at the moment and making him do this stuff, right? She bit her lower lip, unable to shake the feeling of nervousness in the back of her mind, or Izzy's word of caution to everyone who hadn't been there four years ago. ~ _The first time Matt was warped he couldn't distinguish which of his memories were dreams and which were realities. And he would take whatever he wanted, Myotismon made sure that he taught him that. _~

" Matt, what does Myotismon have planned for the Digidestined? ", she asked him softly, trying to get his eyes off of her and his true attention on something else. Izzy had warned the whole group that no matter what they said or did to get Matt to remember his true self once he had been warped would end in failure.

He shrugged releasing her wrists without thinking, and gave her a passive smile. " I don't know, and I don't really care. They're not my problem. "

Cass used his diverted attention and the fact he'd let her go to scramble out from under him, but then she accidentally rolled off the bed and onto her stomach. When she managed to get up into a sitting position, she saw that Matt had lain down on his stomach on the bed and was grinning at her. " That was cute, beautiful. "

" Yamato, why did you bring me in here? ", she whispered, terrified by the strange look in his eyes. It seemed to be paralyzing her, keeping her right in place as he moved towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

" Why do you think? ", he hissed sweetly, as he kissed her.

* * *

( Joe's POV )

****

" Cass? Where are you? ", Sora shouted down the tunnel. She then whirled to face Tai, our unofficial leader. " What could have happened to her, Tai? "

" Well, she wouldn't have walked off that's for sure. She was the one who seemed to want to find Matt the most, other than TK. ", Davis commented thoughtfully, still holding Yolei's hand. Their digimon stood nearby, and seemed to be watching the walls for any sort of movement at all.

" Maybe Cass didn't find Matt, but he found her, or maybe Myotismon did. How or why else would she have disappeared? ", I reasoned as we came to a stop in the long tunnel. " She wouldn't have gone off on her own, she knows better than that, so the only explanation that I can think of is that they have her. "

" Matt's so gonna kill us for losing her. ", TK muttered.

" But why would Myotismon want her anyway? She's not a Digidestined, and she doesn't have any weapons, so why would he take her? ", Yolei demanded.

" He could use her to get to Matt, or even to us. ", Veemon pointed out looking up a Davis to se if he was way off base. " She is one of our friends, and that gives her enough value to whatever Myotismon wants from any of us. "

" Exactly. ", Izzy nodded in agreement. He pulled out his labtop and began clicking away again. " Maybe I can get a signal from Matt's digivice. Cass still has it, doesn't she? If she's nearby we might be able to track her like we used to. "

I saw Cody looking over the tunnel's dirt wall with a look of curiosity I was only used to seeing on Izzy. He seemed focused on one part of our surroundings, and to be ignoring Armadillomon's questions as he moved towards it. He placed a small hand against it feeling every groove in the dirt. I walked up behind him for a moment, and then decided that I'd kept my silence long enough.

" Do you see something, Cody? ", I asked him quietly, hoping no one would hear us over Izzy and Yolei's debate about how the D-3's worked compared to the older Digivices. The younger boy turned to me as if he'd been caught doing something wrong; his green eyes wide, and almost startled.

" I just thought I saw something move on the wall. ", Cody told me, looking down at the ground as if it were fascinating. He always seemed kind of timid to give his opinion if you asked me, and I always found his point of view interesting so it never made sense to me. I put a hand on his shoulder.

" Let's have a look then. ", I remarked as I peered at the dirt wall running my hands over it. I found a strange, protruding shape on part of the wall, and did a double take on it, giving it a yank. There was a loud creak, and then the segment of wall in front of me pulled away, leaving my looking into a dark corridor leading to a staircase. " Hey, guys, over here, I think I found us a way into the castle! "

" But what about Cass? ", Mimi demanded.

" I hate to say it, but she's in the castle, Mimi. If we don't go in now there's no telling what could happen to her, or Matt. ", Izzy said from behind her, returning his labtop to his backpack moving to Tai's side. " I have a feeling that Myotismon has already gotten to Matt, and must need Cass to complete his plan. "

" Then let's get moving! ", the Guardian of Courage remarked.

Nodding in agreement, I led the way up the stairs after picking up the Gomamon at my feet. It was dark in the cramped space up the steps, and Yolei started complaining, but I was able to drown it out by concentrating on Cody. He seemed nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. He didn't know Matt very well, that I was pretty sure of, but I couldn't say so about his relationship with Cass. He could possibly have been worried about her, but maybe he was just scared of facing one of our past enemies. Anything could've been troubling him really.

As soon as we reached the top, I turned to the others. " Okay, now what? "

" Maybe we should split up. This place is pretty big. ", Patamon suggested from on top of TK's shoulder. " That way we'll find them faster. "

" Good idea. Tai, you and I will take Yolei, Mimi, and Kari with us and go up stairs, Joe, you take the rest of the group and search this floor. ", Sora implied gesturing to everyone. She then got nods of agreement and took her boyfriend's arm. " All right, then let's get moving. We'll use e-mail to keep in touch. "

" Sorry, my little Digidestined, but you're not going anywhere. ", a slick, mocking voice came from above us. We looked up to see the ultimate level sneering down upon us with his fangs gleaming a pearly white.

" Myotismon! ", Kari gasped in horror, her brown eyes wide.

" It's so good to see you alive and well, Digidestined. It means _I _will be the one forcing the last of your life from your bodies. ", Myotismon sneered as he floated a little closer, but was wise enough to keep plenty of space between him and the children. " By trying to keep the truth from the former Guardian of Friendship you have driven him back into my clutches. And thanks to that fool the Digimon Emperor, and your selfish actions, I will know have my heir and my empire! "

" Augumon, you and the others have to digievolve! ", Tai remarked, looking down upon his digital companion with panicked brown eyes.

" We can't, don't you remember the control sphere we saw on the way in here. ", the yellow-orange dinosaur replied sadly, avoiding his partner's gaze. The other rookie digimon were in the same state of worry, all but the five that could armor-digievolve. They stood ready by their partners. I was happy for that.

" Come on, guys! ", TK exclaimed. He and the other Digidestined with D-3s held up their devices and cried together, " Digi-armor energize! "

Veemon armor-digievolves to… Flamedramon!

Hawkmon armor-digievolves to… Halsemon!

Armadillomon armor-digievolves to… Digmon!

Patamon armor-digievolves to… Pegasusmon!

Gatomon armor-digievolves to… Nefertimon!

* * *

( Cass's POV )

****

He kissed me so hungrily, pulling em so close. It was like him, but at the same time, it wasn't. The thought that he wasn't human anymore creeped into my mind, and I didn't want to dwell on it, just like I didn't want him all over me. I tried to push him away, but that just made him come closer, running his hands up and down my back, through my hair, over my cheeks. I loved Matt, and any other time I would've wanted him to be so affectionate, but I knew this couldn't wasn't him. Finally, he pulled away for air, grinning at me with those fangs.

" Matt, please, this isn't you… ", I started, but he put a finger to my lips, the look on his face sweet as he shook his head. I was compelled to stop by his eyes.

" You're mine now, my love, and I don't want to talk. ", he cooed as he began to kiss my neck, letting his tongue slide along with his mouth, making me shiver. I was melting by he sweet actions, and knew I shouldn't but he seemed to know how to seduce me. I kissed him, suddenly desperate to feel his lips against mine once again. I felt him smile as he wrapped me closer in his embrace, although it wasn't probably possible. When he pulled away again, he grinned down at me, and pulled me into what was like a hug. " Now _that's_ why I chose you, beautiful. "

Tears were stinging my eyes, and I knew that this was wrong. I should be helping him, but no matter what form he was in, I still loved him. He would do the same for me, right? " God, Yamato, this isn't right but I just want to hold you. "

" Who's to say that this is wrong? ", the blonde young man implied, looking down at me with confusion in his now red eyes. He cupped my chin with his hands and I think my heart skipped a beat in time. " If I want you, and you want me, then how could it be wrong? Does someone else claim your heart? "

" No, it's just that, you don't even remember me. You have no idea who you are because of Myotismon and I can't take advantage of that, Yamato. ", I retorted in a quiet voice. I don't think he really wanted to listen to anything else I had to say, because he pulled me into a lip lock once more. Shivers ran a marathon down my spine, and my arms snaked to around his slender waist to hold him close. " You may be charming and seductive right now, but you can't even remember my name! "

" But I know this, my love is forever yours, for when I first saw you, you took my breath away, " Yamato rasped as he pulled me towards the bed and sat me across his lap. He then stroked my cheek, his eyes never leaving mine. " But then when I was able to gaze into your eyes, you stole my heart as well. "

" You always were a romantic. ", I sighed, letting him wrap me in his arms. I then had an idea; something I knew had to help. " Matt, if I can prove Myotismon is evil, and is using you, will you believe me that you're not yourself. "

" If I'm not who I used to be, than who was I? ", he questioned a little strangely. He pulled me a little closer and I realized that I missed his blue eyes, the red ones were giving me the creeps. I had no idea how I was going to prove anything, but I had to try. I had to choose my words carefully to reply, I mean, how do you describe someone's life to someone who can't remember it at all?

" A Digidestined, Matt. You used to be the bearer of Friendship, and you had a digimon named Gabumon, and a brother named TK, and- "

He cut me off by kissing me once more. As he pulled away he grinned and let the back of his hand brush against my cheek. " If it will make you happy, my love, I promise, and have even sealed it with a kiss to prove my honesty. " 

A scream suddenly came from beyond the entrance of the room, and it made me jump out of his lap. I would have hurried out the door, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me cold with a look on his face that was begging me not to leave. It was like he thought that if I walked out that door I would never come back. " Wait, don't go. Please, I don't know why but I don't think I can watch you walk out that door. There's something inside of me that's afraid that if you go now- "

" Come with me. " I don't know where it came from, but for some reason I said it. He seemed to think about it, and the way he was acting now, I was beginning to think that maybe the real Matt was trying to crack through. " They're your friends too, Yamato. You even have a brother that's probably down there! "

" I can't promise anything. I am Myotismon's heir, my love; my loyalty is supposedly in him. ", he retorted slowly, his eyes looking away. He then stood, his red eyes meeting mine. " But my heart has fallen victim to you. "

" You won't regret this, Matt. " I whispered as we ran out the door. I could hear the battle raging downstairs, and it didn't look good. The armor digimon were trying their hardest to face Myotismon, but he seemed too much for the five of them. Tai saw us first, his eyes growing wide in surprise and happiness. 

" Matt, Cass, you're okay! ", he exclaimed grinning as we made it to their side. The vampire hovering above us threw Pegasusmon to the ground and glared angrily down at Matt, his eyes like blue daggers.

" What are you doing? Has that human girl made you weak, boy? Get up here and fight by my side! ", he screamed at him, hitting Halsemon with his Crimson Lightning. When he didn't respond, or move, he shouted, " NOW! "

Yamato looked up at him, and then at me. I knew he was wracking his brains, trying to decide. I gave his hand a squeeze, trying to tell him how much I loved him without words, gazing into his eyes. He bit his lower lip, exposing his fangs, and making the others gaps. Myotismon was furious when it looked like the former bearer of Friendship had sided with us instead of him.

" Fine, if even now you defy me I'll teach you the reason I am your master, Yamato. ", Myotismon snapped narrowing his eyes. " Grisly wing! "

The spray of black bats came straight at me, and all I could do was scream.

To be continued: 

( I'd like to thank you if you've read this far and waited this long to actually read this. You people are so great, even though I can name a few who are impatient. Pikachumainiac comes to mind. I'd also like to personally thank a girl who e-mailed me, I believe her name was Sandy C. if I'm wrong e-mail me again! If it hadn't been for her it would've taken me even longer to finish! Please review! ) 

****


End file.
